1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to providing audio content, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for providing advertisement information while providing audio content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as web technologies and network services have developed, a variety of content is provided to users through such technologies and services. In particular, in the case of audio content, the number of users using such technologies and services has been increasing and the trend toward charging users for audio content is rapidly spreading. Accordingly, there is a need to find a way of reducing the economic burden on users required to access audio content through such technologies and services.
One way of reducing the economic burden on users is to provide advertisement information while providing content. In such a scheme, the cost of the content, which would otherwise be charged to a user, is instead paid for by a merchant in the form of advertising expenses. Conventional methods of providing advertisement information are performed via a display.
Thus, when a user of audio content agrees to receive the advertisement information, a display functionality of the user's terminal needs to be utilized. However, most users of audio content might utilize the audio content in a condition where they are not able to see displayed information. For example, the user may be engaged in another task such as moving or driving, while listening to the audio content. In this case, it is difficult for the user to focus on information displayed on the terminal, so the advertising effect based on the display functionality would be decreased, and the advertisement information being displayed on the user's terminal might interfere with the user's activity.